Data may be stored in a network environment, for example to provide access to a number of users in diverse locations or to provide flexible storage bandwidth for individuals and entities. For example, an individual or entity may enter into a service agreement with a network (e.g., “Cloud”) based storage solution. Rather than purchasing and managing storage hardware, for example, the individual or entity may utilize storage bandwidth on an as-needed basis by uploading data to a Cloud storage environment.